Till Death Do Us Part
by Neko Kitty
Summary: Ray's Been hurting inside and theres only one person on his mind as something terrible happens. will the others be able to save him in time? KaiRay couple
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, so don't sue.

Anyways, RR! Speical thanks to Blaze Girl for betaing!

Till Death Rips Us Apart

I sit in my desk, secretly hiding the fact that I'm cutting my wrist open with my pocket knife. Hi my name is Rei Kon, I'm apart of a team called the Blade Breakers. You know, life was all good until Kai got brain-washed by Biovolt, and now he said he wants nothing to do with us, and we can't tell him that he's being brain washed since the security is so high on that place that if a guy jacked off even his little men would be protected.

Anyways, I only used to do this at home, but now I can't really stop.I tried to kill myself so many times, but Tyson or Max always seem to find out what I'm doing, and tend to stop me. I tried using many different things to do the job but for some odd reason I keep finding myself thinking of Kai and what he would do, but now he's gone forever...

Now as I'm standing from my chair, blood running down my wrists, dripping onto the floor everyone looking my way, Tyson and Max running over, kids running out of the classroom.. I'm being shaken, Tyson yelling at me to let go of the knife. I push him away, yelling that Kai's gone forever and that I must be gone too. With that I slide my cold sliver knife into my chest and watch as the world goes into slow motion. Tyson yelling, Max and other students crying, kids rushing in with paramedics. Tears slide down my cheeks as I regret only one thing. As my mouth opens I whisper to Tyson and Max, "I love you Kai..." And with that, I slip into darkness.

Now known as my home, I can only hear and half see faint sounds as doctors are yelling at me to hold on. But I ask my self why should I? My life is without Kai. So I close my eyes and slip away. Good-bye Tyson, Max, I'm sorry... and Kai, I'll miss you...beep... beep... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.....

I might add a few more chapter about Tyson, Max, and stuff. But only if you're nice and review.


	2. Chapter Two

Till Death Rips Us Part Chapter Two Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I mean, if I did, would I really be writing fanfics about it? RR! As always, speical thanks to Blaze Girl. Go read her stories. She's better then me. >.> Tyson's P.O.V i just saw one of my best friends stab himself in the chest, and all I could do was yell at him. Yell at him he was stupid and that things would get better. Then the paramedics come in and push me aside, there were to many of them to tell what they were doing. All I could hear was them saying to hold on, and then one saying, "Let's get him out of here." All I could do was stand there, thinking of what was suppost to happen today. Not me standing with Rei's blood all over my hands... No... Today was suppost to be better then the other days, today me and Max had a surprise for Rei. I found out that Mr. Dickinson sued Biovolt for beating kids, and he won the case. So now all the kids are free and he has Kai in his care for now. All we had to do was keep our mouth shut until after school and keep our eyes on Rei. But I wasn't even a good enough friend to do that. I should have told Rei that Kai was free in the morning. I should have told him as soon as I found out. Max is crying and coming up to me, saying something like they have Rei on life support and there's a slim chance he'll live. Damnit! It's all my damn fault! Max is trying to calm me down, but I push him away and run out of the classroom. Where am I going? I don't know. I suddenly trip, and just start to cry. Sigh... Is this what my life has led up to? My friend is dying, and I'm crying in some mud? As I'm choking on my sobs, I wonder what time it is. Stupid I know in this situation, but it's getting dark... Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, but when I stop and look at who's with me I can barly see who it is. I'm starting to feel all quizzy with the mud I've been eating. The person who was holding me helps me up, and says it''s gonna be alright. I respond to him that I can't move my arm for some reason, and he starts to shuffle around before tying my arm up with a scarf.. wait... a scarf? I only know one person who wears a scarf when it's hot. As I'm trying to make my mouth move, I choke out some words "K..Kai... is that you?" Yeah I know I'm ending this on a cliffhanger but I have some home work to do. Anyways, a speical thanks to JeLlYbEaN RuLz,KIARA HIWATRI,Alexa.G, heyeveryonesawinner and autumnburn, for reviewing. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:I don't own squat... Till Death Do Us Part 3 Max's P.O.V Jeez this all happened so fast, I mean one minute I'm wrighting down math problems, then turning around watching as blood drips from Rei's wrists into a pool of blood onto the floor. All I did was yell at Rei to put the knife down. He looks at me before Tyson starts to shake him. I just lost control, I let my tears slide down as one of my classmates holds on to me while I cry. I can tell that he's crying too. Then out of no where, these paramedics shove us along with a bunch of other kids to the sides. While they try to save Rei, one of the guys comes to me and says that they had to put Rei on life support, and theres a slim chance of him living. I start to cry as he tells me. I walk over to Tyson who seems to be in his own little world. I shook his arm and told him that they have Rei on life support and there's a slim chance that he'll live. Everything is now speeding up, I can't hear what anyone is saying. Then Tyson runs out of the classroom. I wonder where he is going then my attention turns to Rei as more people put him on a strecher. As their leaving, I grab on to Rei's hand and say that everything is going to be fine, and that I'll bring Drigger to the hospital for him, One of the paramedics said that he might not hear me. I watch as they leave, the kid who I was crying with put his hand on my shoulder and hands me my stuff along with Rei's. I start to cry again, he says something but I can't quite hear it. I check to see if Driggers in the bag, he is. The princaple comes in to the room and wants to know what happened. As I start to speak the teacher comes up and says that she'll handle it, and that I should wait at the hospital, she'll call my dad and tell him where I am. I nod. I'm riding the 401 bus to the hospital, everything is still going kinda slow. I reach into Rei's bag to grab Drigger as I pull him out, theres a piece of paper attached to him, I open it. "To: My Friends, I'm taking the cowards way out. And I want to say that I'm sorry for all this. You deseved a better friend, one that wont run away from their problems. I had this note in my bag for some time now and if your reading this that means that I finally did it. You were all the best friends I could have. Anyone could have. And I leave these words for you. I don't know if they'll be of any use but here they are. Live each day as if it was your last, don't be like me and live with one regret. That'll eat you up inside if you have to say something say it. Don't wait till its too late do it now. If you guys still have Drigger please keep good care of him. And Max, you were like a lil' brother to me, so childish, but with words of great wisdom, and you could make anyone smile. Tyson, you were close to me too, so keep on being the best you can be. Never give up and always shoot for the stars. Kenny, i just wanted to say thank you. You always kept Drigger in the best shape. Kai. I just want you to know that I love you. You were always there for me and the others. I want you to have Drigger. I want him to have a strong owner, unlike me. Please, all of you take care of yourselfs. I love you all. 

From: Rei

I'm starting to cry again. I never knew he felt like this, and if he only told us. The bus is slowing down, this is my stop. As I'm leaving, the bus driving says. "Hey kid, you should wash that blood off your arms." I look down and see Rei's blood along my arms. I start running to the hospital. Rei has to be okay, he just has to be! I'm not going to let my best friend die! No I'm not going to let my brother die. I run into the hospital doors and stop. I see Tyson but why does he have a cast on him? I walk up to him and hand him the letter Rei left. After a few minutes he starts to cry. I sit down and hold him we stay like that for awhile. He lets go of me and wipes his tears away. "Kai's here." Neko Kitty: Thankies to everyone who reviewed! It inspired me a whole lot! Alex Kun: I did the spell checking! Yay me! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or Linken Park, or anything! now on with the impoetent stuff. im sorry for the late update it took longer then i though,gomen.anyways this chapter is longer then the others so its i bit better right? sweat drops uhh anyways please review and tell me what u think oh and i might take suggestings about who's P.O.V ill do next thankies. 

Neko Kittie:Hey everyone this chapter is going to be a lil different. I'm trying out a part song fic and part other wise. And as some of you wanted, Kai is in this one and I'm trying to make it a bit happier with out getting off the storyline. Anyways hope you all like it and sorry for the delay, hard time at school and I've been working a bit too cuz Valentines day is coming up. Its in three days! I hope I can get a good Valentine. Oh by the way, my Valentine is Alex Kun (we have been going out for almost 3 years) he made the stories Love Sucks and Sweet Love. But anyways, off the subject, hope you like this chapter and review review review! 

Till Death Do Us Apart:4 

Kai's P.O.V. 

I'm tired of what you want me to be, feeling so faithless lost under the surface... 

I'm walking down a long dark hallway. Torches barely lighting the way. I come across two big wood doors. I slide my fingers across the handle. Remembering painful memories. I open the doors only to be walking into you. "Kai, what are you doing here? You are to train and get stronger, to be getting me MORE Bit-Beasts!" You glare at me. "How are you suppost to be powerful like me, if all you do is goof-off?" 

I don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes... 

I look you in the eyes and open my mouth to say something but you just back-hand me. "STOP RIGHT THERE! I don't need you to mouth me off again." 

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow... 

"Now get out of here before your failure rubs off on me." After you say that, I just blow it. I jump on you and start to punch you in the face just like you have done to me so many times before. You push me off you, back on the cold stone floor. You stand up and brush yourself off. 

Every step I take is another mistake to you... 

"Dammit Kai, you can't even beat someone up right!" As you say that I know right away whats coming next. "Can't you do anything right!" Kick-kick-kick I start coughing up blood. Somehow, I always thought that you'd rather kick me in the side then get your hands dirty. "Get up Kai! And clean up that mess you made, before I start kicking you again!" 

I've become so numb I can't feel you there... 

"I SAID GET UP!" KICK-KICK-KICK I start to cough up even more blood. 

Become so tired, so much more aware, I'm becoming this... 

You bend over and pick me up by my coller. "So goddamn weak, look at that blood. You'll never be more then a pathedic weakling. No wonder your friends left you. Its because your weak. How are you ever going to be like me if all you do is throw up your own blood?" 

All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you... 

You now start to beat me. Punching me in the gut, slaping me, you even kneed me in the face. I know that your beating because your scared that I'll fail you, but I'm losing too much blood to even care anymore. My eyes are starting to close, as the sweet embrase of darkness covers me. 

Can't you see that your smothering me? Holding to tightly afraid to lose control. Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you... 

Normal P.O.V. 

BANG! SLAM! (Door being smashed open. ) "STOP RIGHT THERE BIOVOLT! DROP THE KID!" Mr. Dickenson walks in from behind the uniformed officers holding the gun. "We've been hearing rumors about you beating your students, so we came to shut you down. Your going to jail for a long time Biovolt. So you can either come the easy way, or we can make this the hard way." Mr. Dickenson says with a smug look on his face. "Heh heh heh, there's something you forgot Dicky... I have gotten away from so many people. What makes you think that your going to take me down today?" As Biovolt says this as he inches backwards. "So this is goodbye Dicky Wicky." Biovolt then jumps out of the window. 

Everyone rushes over to the window and tries to see him. "AFTER HIM, WE'RE NOT LETTING HIM GET AWAY THIS TIME!" Yells one of the officers. "Right!" Then they all rush out of the building. Mr. Dickinson walks over to Kai and takes out his handkerchief and wipes away most of the blood on Kai's face. "You poor boy, you've had such a rough life. But don't worry, everythings going to be better from now on." Mr. Dickinson picks up Kai and starts to walk out of the building where he meets the paramedics. "I got him here, be careful with him though, he's had it pretty hard." They nod as they stick Kai on a strecher. "Don't worry sir, he'll be in the best of care." And with that, they were on there way. 

Mr.Dickison P.O.V: 

Sigh... Rubs head. After that whole thing with Biovolt, Kai ened up in the HOSPITAL! I mean jeez the kid's been through hell. I wish I could have gotten to him sooner, then maybe he wouldn't have been beaten so badly. God knows what else have had happen to him. I can't even go and visit him right now because I have to finish up some work, and make phone calls, and,-Bring... Bring... Bring... Click. Mr.Dickison speaking, how may I help you? What? You did? Great! I'll talk to you later then. Click. "I gotta get this news to Kai right away." Presses speaker button. Mrs. Katsuya Cancel my afternoon apointments. I'm going out for awhile. "Yes sir!" Picks up cell phone and dials. Mikaya, meet me at the front doors pronto! "Yes sir!" As you can tell, I'm in a hurry. Gets into car. "Where to sir?" To the hospital, and hurry! 

Edited by me! Alex Kun! Glee! http: 


	5. someone old and new

Till Death rips Us Apart Five 

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... 

Neko Kitty: Sorry for the lack of updating, I just had a writers block and other stuff. School Started Again i have art, sc, com, and math ugh how i hate math. Also Busy working, yay I got a job! (I clean for my friends mom) So to make up for it, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer! Oh yeah, please review! the more reveiws i get the more inpired i get to write! - 

Till Death Do Us Apart Five: Thoughts: ' ' Saying: " " Action: 

Normal P.O.V: Kai walks down the long white hallway, not showing any emotions as usual. 'Rei, how can you be so foolish? Didn't you know?... Know that I truly loved you? Still love you? Why didn't you see it? I only smiled for you, I only laughed with you, I did everything, with only you.' Kai soon came into view with Tyson and Max. "Kai, why are you here? Why aren't you with Mr.Dickison? Do you know what happened?" Max said as he started to cry. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HE'S LIKE THIS!" Max started to hit Kai's chest. "Max stop this, its only going to make you feel worse." Kai said as he held Max back. Max started to cry into Kai's chest, and Kai only held him. 

After a moment, Tyson got up and walked over to them. "Kai, something big happened, Rei knew he was going to do this. He left us a note." Kai took the note while still holding onto Max. While he read he started to cry, he pushed Max away and started to walk down the hallway. Tyson and Max just stared in awe, then started to follow him. Kai was mad, REAL mad. He started to sprint, then run. Pretty soon he was in front of Rei's room. He slamed open the door and ran to Rei's side. "REI HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHY!" Kai started to shake Rei, Tyson and Max finally caught up and saw what Kai was doing. They ran to him trying to make him stop. SLAP! Max slaped Kai. "Stop doing this, your better then that! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Kai was shocked, he brought his hand up to his face where Max slaped him. "Yelling at him won't make him any better Kai" Tyson said; "Why don't you sit down, the doctor should be here soon." Kai nodded and sat down, you could tell he was upset. It was like getting a chunk of you ripped out of your body. (And to all you people I know how he feels, my mother died when I was nine.) 

Awhile later a doctor came into the room. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Takaya. Is there a Kai here?" Kai nodded and stood up. "Here, while the doctors were changing him, this sliped out of his pocket, I thought you should have it, since your name was on the back." Mrs. Takaya handed Kai the picture. "Also someone named Mr. Dickison said he would be here shortly." With that, she left the room. Kai looked at the picture he was holding, it was the first picture that was taken as a group at the World Beyblade Championship. Kai was trying to hold back the tears, Tyson put his hand on his shoulder, so did Max. "Kai it's okay to cry, you don't have to keep it bottled up inside. We're a team... A family. It's okay to let it go." Max nodded. Kai broke down and started crying. Max and Tyson brought him to a chair and had him sit down. Soon after he fell asleep byside Rei, Max and Tyson let him them be. 

As they walked out to the hallway, they ran into Mr. Dickenson. "Why hello there boys, have you seen Kai anywere?" Max noded. "Yes sir, he's right in there, but he's sleeping." 

"Oh poo. I wanted to tell him the good news, and I can't come back later. I'm too busy..." 

"Why don't you tell us? We'll give him the news." Said Tyson. 

"Why that's a good idea! Should I write it down? We all know how Tyson is." 

"Hey that's not funny! I'm always remembering things!" 

"Ha ha, sorry boy. Ahem Anyways my men caught Biovolt, apparently while he was trying to excape we found one of our under cover men working as his stand-in helicopter guys. And when we called everyone to find him he got the message and ended up bringing him to jail right away. Yuk-Yuk! So anyways, he's in jail, you already know Kai is in my custody, so everything should be alright for now. Oh my, look at the time! I still have a meeting today! Well bye boys, tell Kai the good news." 

Tyson and Max were dumbfounded. After all those battles, it was over so easily? "Well Tyson, since Kai is sleeping want to go get somthing to eat? My treat!" Tysons eyes lit up with stars and shinny things. "You bet! I'm hankering for a big steak and an ice-cream!" 

"Hey take it easy! I have to eat too!" 

Mean While Back In The Room 

"Kai... Kai... Wake up... Its me... Dranzer... And..." 

Kai woke up in a daze. He could feel the firery aura of his Bit-Beast Dranzer. And that of another, close by, shadowy aura. Seeming somewhat familier.. 


	6. The help of some friends

Till Death 5 

Disclamier: I don't own any anime or games. 

N3k0 Kittie: Yeah I know its been like, forever since I updated, but remenber lots of reviews means a faster update... Flames are welcome too. Then I can roast my meat on it! - anyways i havn't been inspired latly then i looked on my status page and found that so many people liked my story so i just had to write another chaper! 

Normal P.O.V. 

Kai woke up in a daze. He could feel the firey aura of his Bit-Beast Dranzer. And that of another, close by, a shadowy aura. Seeming somewhat familier... "What is this feeling?" He was about to move, but he couldn't. It was like something was forcing him to stay still. "Kai we need to talk with you". Kai froze. "Who are you? And what do you mean we?" Kai was trying to look around the room but a warm light started to spread over him, a warmth he knew all to well. "Dranzer? Is that you?" 

"Yes it is young one, but I am not the only one. Take a closer look around you." Kai looked down at his torso and started to feel cold. "What is this? And why is it cold?" Once he realized who it was, tears began threatening to consume him. "Don't cry, it is only Black Dranzer." 

"But… Why? Why is he here? What's going on? What's going to happen to Rei if he's here?" Kai began to shake uncontrolably. "Calm down, you being like this isn't going to help the situation any better." Kai started to take in deep breaths, and was regaining control. 

"Good. Now what I'm about to tell you is very important, and you must think very hard on it. Black Dranzer has found a possible way for Rei to regain his life back. But it's not going to be easy. And it is dangerous. Are you prepared to take that step for the boy you love?" 

"Lo… Love?" 

"Yes, don't you love him?" 

Kai didn't know what to do. _"Do I really love Rei? I know he loves me, but could it be possible for me to love? Anyone?"_ Looking back on memories of being with the team, he saw that Rei was the only person he felt comfortable with. Sure Tyson and Max were okay to be around, but Rei… It just felt right. Like only he could take away all the pain. 

"Yes… Yes I love him." 

"Good, it's just as I thought. We'll go and find out more and make perperations. We'll be back shortly." 

"Wait, what am I supposed to do while you're gone? Just watch the person I love die!" 

"Young one, your mission right now is to be here with him, watch over him and make sure no one takes him off life support, another thing you need to know is Drigger is conected to Rei more so then you or me, so he is also feeling the pain the Rei is. So you have to make sure that Drigger makes it through the night because if he doesn't, then Rei dosn't". 

"How do I do that?" Kai asked. Now it was Black Dranzer to speak up, "With your life, in order for the Neko to survive, it needs blood. And not just any blood will do, only one with Phoenix blood can help others." 

"But I'm only human, your the Phoenix's!" 

"That we are, but together as always, we are one. So our blood is mixed, me, you and Dranzer as well." And with those words the warm and coldesss surrounding Kai was gone. Kai got up and walked over to Rei. 

"Rei, I will help you survive as long as I'm able too!" And with that, Kai took out his pocket knife and sliced the palm of his hand. "fuck! that hurts" 

kai picked up dranzer with his other hand and and placed it in his bleeding palm.then just as a light came it left. 


End file.
